


Another War

by fojee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: At the tail end of one war, we were suckered into another, a war with the muggles.





	Another War

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a story, just a rescued and polished up idea from my secret vault. If you want more, write it yourself. :P

We weren't ready for them. 

At the tail end of one war, we were suckered into another, a war with the muggles. Between CCTV and smart phones, exposure was almost a sure thing. Maybe if Voldemort and his Death Eaters hadn't caused so much collateral damage, we could have revealed ourselves and made peace. But in terror, they hunted us down. And while our world stagnated, theirs had progressed in leaps and bounds, particularly in one aspect: the art of mass destruction.

I looked around at the school that I still considered home. Hogwarts was a different place these days. The Sorting Hat stopped singing after Diagon Alley was bombed. The Houses still stood, but they meant something else now. The Slytherins were our infiltrators, the Gryffindors our hard hitters and special ops. Hufflepuff formed their own army, and Ravenclaw worked as analysts and weapons development. 

Ron was a decorated Auror now, with a magical eye and a way with Kalashnikov rifles. Hermione was working undercover at a science think tank across the ocean. And I was serving as headmaster, running daily morning drills and coordinating with Britain's Wizarding generals. 

I nodded at the goblin sitting across from me and the centaur conferring with the werewolf. Spy-master Snape was standing by the window looking down over the grounds, his face like stone. At the corner, Fawkes slept, face covered by fire-gold feathers still tattered from his last rescue mission. I took my seat while the others murmured my title. Only Snape called me by my name. “Potter,” he sneered. I smirked before rapping the table with my knuckles. 

“Ted’s team achieved their objective and the chemicals are warded and secured. Hermione sent us the schematics with a magical trigger and the Ravenclaws are testing it as we speak. And Griphook got his hands on the original blueprints of the palace. If it works, we'll have a real chance.” He met each member’s eyes. There were empty seats around the table. Hagrid had presented an especially large target, and he died protecting an entire batch of first years. They lost the Minister in an encounter two weeks ago and couldn't afford to call for another election. 

“We just need to finalize our demands.”

**Author's Note:**

> My original notes:
> 
> Militarized Hogwarts houses, dark, dark  
> like marines vs. air force vs. army vs. spooks
> 
> Headmaster Harry, with Spymaster Snape living in Sybil's old place, much to his chagrin. Nobody took Divination anymore. It was all military drills, military history, duels, combat, technology, technomagic, defense against dark arts, muggle studies and the usual potions, herbology, charms and transfiguration. 
> 
> They were at war. It was a secret war, but a relentless one. They had wizards infiltrating Muggle Unis to study science and warfare. They had an army of Aurors, fighting wand and hand against guns and tanks and whatever the muggles can throw at them.


End file.
